Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Star Fox
by DeltaNinja
Summary: Beware...these chapters contain massive descriptions beyond comprehension and imagination of Albert Einstine...for example: Amphibious spider...O.o...ENJOY! R&R pls.
1. Major randomness!

WARNING: These chapters may contain some brutal violence, some very depressing

events, some cursing, and some very random behavior.

Prologue

For numbers of years...Earth Forces have been fighting against Coordinators, people

who are physicly, and intelligently enhanced. A Coordinator male, named Kira, was

dragged into the war, along with his friends. One day, aboard the legged ship, Captain

was looking for the new weapons control disk that was given to Kira to keeps safe.

Unfortunately, Kira accidently gave the Captain his Star Fox Game CD. Later, Sai had

asked Kira for the game, and got the weapons control disk. So Sai the started using

All of the new weapons without even noticing what he was doing...he didn't even

care if it was Star Fox or not...he still thought it was cool...at the control room,

the disk was put in, and the new beam went out of control, creating a massive portal

as it fired. Then suddenly the Star Fox guys came out and met the Earth forces, while

Star Wolf caught up with Coordinators, so the battle still rages on, as the combine there

technology, creating the MSGSSF...

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED STAR FOX!!

It starts off with a very, typical day, in space, getting reviews about the new ship looking

like a weird amphibious spider, very irritating fights between Falco and the Captain.

"Systems checks procedure...engines, online, primary weapons, ready for battle,

secondary weapons, ready, everything else, clear." Fox says to himself.

"Damn it woman, give a rest! My gun is more advanced then yours!" Falco argues.

Fox then aims his gun above him, and shoots. "GAHHHH!!!!" Falco yells.

"Your gun is also more advanced then your brain, loud mouth." Falco then

goes down to where Fox is, completely mad. "That is the last time you shot

my talons...I'm taking you weapon away." Falco threatened.

Then suddenly Fox's eyes start twitching, and becomes insane. Heavy metal

starts playing in the background. "Go ahead...TAKE IT..." Fox maniacly said.

Falco now frightened at the insane behavior of Fox goes back upstairs.

In the hallway, Peppy is walking by when he hears a voice, and puts his ear up

to the door. It is Kira, getting in touch with his weird feminine side...in other words

he's having a tea party in his room with some dolls. "Would you like some tea

Ms.Pelly Pringy?" Kira asked one of the dolls. Peppy now is trying to make himself

stop from laughing. Then he gets a cam recorder, and creaks the door open little.

5 hours later, there is a sudden alert on the ship. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!!

PIOLETS, GET TO THE CONTROL ROOM NOW!!" Speakers boomed.

As soon as everyone arrived, the Captain announced: "Space's Funniest Ship

Video is on" Then everyone grabbed seats in a jiffy. "All righty then...you know,

there's also a Comedian's Choice Award in this show...this is my favorite one..."

The comedian said. Then it showed Peppy's Recording. "Would you like some tea

Mrs.Pelly Pringy?"..."Oh don't be so moddest...what about you, Lady Quakings?...

"Speak to me guys...SPEAK...SPEAK GOD DAMNIT!! (ripping dolls to shreds)

(clonks head on the pillar of his bed) OW!! F. (Bed falls over on him, spontaniously

combusts, and melts on him) SWEET MOTHER FU-" Kira said in the video. Then

bursts of laughter filled the show. "YOU WIN PEPPY! CONGRATS, YOU WIN A

GIANT FLYING OMLETTE!!" Announced the comedian.

Then a huge super mega monster flying omlette came into the hangar bay, and everyone

was laughing at Kira. Kira then became BoBoBo and wipped everyone to death saying

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!"

END OF EPISODE 1

PREVIEW OF EPISODE 2

What happens when a sudden ambush cause a fuel leakage? What will they do

when they find out Slippy has been seperated from the StarAngel? FIND OUT

NEXT TIME, ON MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED STAR FOX!!

SHOOT DOWN THE LOOMING DARKNESS GUNDAM!


	2. Slippy's separation

MSGSSF...

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED STAR FOX!!

CHAPTER 2: Slippy's separation

Everyone's asleep, all except for a very sneaky friend of ours...Slippy...he's

been so excited about the new upgraded Gundam he got, after another

victory against the ZAFT. So he decided to sneak out, and secretly pilot his

Gundam..." I hope nobody notices " Slippy thought to himself. He snuck

into the hangar and launched his Gundam. "Wow! This thing has so much

maneuver ability...and the speed is surprisingly fast...new weapons and

blades...this thing's got everything...I think I'm gonna try out the radar.

(click) Oh, 1000 total enemies spotted, and 20 ships coming our way...cool.

(click) (flinch) Wait...what? (click) ...OH CRAP.." Slippy said.

Then Slippy hit the emergency alert button. The speakers in the ship

boomed: "ALERT, ALERT! ALL PILOTS, GET TO YOUR GUNDAMS

NOW!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!". By

the time everyone was in there Gundams, Slippy's Gundam was already

damaged badly...and when they got out there, they saw Slippy getting hit

by a massive beam and he started drifting FAST from the beam that hit

him...his engines overloaded from pushing into the beam...they blew up, only

sending him faster into drift."AHHHHHHH!!! HEEEEEEllllp...(radio breaks

up)" Slippy yelled. Another beam fired, creating an unknown portal. Slippy

gets sucked into the portal, and the portal closes. "SLIPPY!!!" Kira

yelled."Wait a pain in the neck..." Falco exaggerates. Soon...the battle ended,

and everyone went back to the StarAngel. "We need to find out how to open

up a portal...(flash back in prologue)That's it! Kira, give me that game disk."

Captain said. "Yes Ma'am!" Kira acknowledged. Then he starts looking

through his bag, and started taking out the first CD when the Captain took it.

"Thank you, Kira." Captain says, while putting the CD into a machine. "No wait! That's

Van-" Kira tries to warn. It was too late though...the beam fired. Then a huge light

covered everything for a few secounds. Then everything became visible again. "...dread."

Kira finished in an upset mood. The disk they had used was a DVD disk of Vandread...

which was not good. Then a ship appeared and stopped infront of the StarAngel. A few

minutes later, everyone from the StarAngel boarded the unknown ship. When Kira and

the other males started to board...a group of women held all of their bladed staffs and

other weapons at the males. "What the hell?!" Kira exclaimed. Then the Captain turned

around to see that her male soldiers were being threatened. "What the hell are you

doing?" The Captain asked. "Don't worry, we have you protected from these filthy

rats." One woman said. "Those are my soldiers your threatening." Captain said.

"We have no time for lies, we know that your scared about those men killing you

because you put them behind bars, don't worry, we'll protect you." Another woman

said. "...first of all, I was telling the truth. 2nd, why would my own soldiers kill me?

And 3rd, scared? I'm scared? What expression do you see on my face? And last,

are you people on crack or what? Because the only time I'm ever scared of my

soldiers, is when they someway, somehow, find a way to control weapons of a

ship with a freaking gamecube and alter the universe with a bunch of CDs and

DVDs, plus game disks." The Captin says. "How could you possibly think of

men as your allies?" A 3rd woman asks. "Why wouldn't they be? What could

possibly be wrong with them?" Captain responds. "Men are our enemies."

The 2nd woman explained. "What?!" Kira exclaimed. "Enemies? Why would

men be your enemies?" The Captain questioned. "They are filthy, stinky, rude,

and they don't like us either!" The 3rd woman said. "Huh? What reason would

men unlike us, dislike women?" Kira asked. "Unlike? UNLIKE? Ahahaha!

You make me laugh!" The 1st women said. "I'd like to speak to your Captain"

The Captain of the S.A. requested. Then, a few minutes later, Captain of S.A.

meets the Captain of the unknown ship, who is very old. "Ma'am, I'd like to

know what you plan on doing with my soldiers. And I also want to know what

the hell is going on." Captain of S.A. requested. "Those men are your soldiers?

What planet did you come from?" Captain of the unknown ship asked. "We came

from Earth, 2008." Captain of S.A. answered. Then, the old Captain suddenly flinched.

"Did you just say...Earth...2008?" The old Captain asked in shock. "Yes..why?"

Captain of S.A. asked. "Earth was blown to dust and has the moon trapped in what

looks like a sphere of metal and cog wheels. And it's 63 years or more past the date

you stated." The old Captain explained. "What?!" Captain of S.A. exclaimed.

END OF EPISODE 2

PREVIEW OF EPISODE 3

When Captain of S.A. realizes what's really going on, she wonders what will happen to

Slippy and the male soldiers. How will she explain to the other allies? And what other

problems will they face? Find out on the next episode of...

MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED STAR FOX!!

FLY THROUGH THE RAGING SKIES, GUNDAM!


End file.
